


Is It Finally Over?

by CatNip_618



Series: Five Nights at Freddy’s [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murdering, Death, Even More Tags To Be Added, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, Freddy’s Fright (or whatever it’s called), Gen, More Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Pedophilla (if you squint), Withered Animatronics - Freeform, possessed Animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: William gasped for breath as the crying souls chased him.Luckily, the Spring Bonnie suit seemed like a good disguise.





	Is It Finally Over?

**NOTE: There were 11 children killed. 1 became the Marionette; 5 became Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy; another 5 became Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle and Balloon Boy.**

**This story centers around the first 5 killings.**

**Just...for your information.**

 

Child 1

As Freddy talked to Bonnie and Chica with his programmed AI onstage, I noticed a golden bunny leaning against a doorframe near a very dark hallway. I don’t know if he was staring at me or not, but he moved a little and motioned me over. 

Curious, I clambered out of my seat and walked over to him. I recognized him as Spring Bonnie. Of course, I knew there was someone inside him. Not that I mind. 

He waved. “Heya, kid.” 

I smiled back, albeit nervously. “Hi.”

The man inside the suit eyed me for a moment and then stood. I realized he was much taller than me. Not counting the giant ears, though. He held out his hand and a strange feeling overtook me. All my life, I’ve felt lonely. Never was I approached randomly and given a polite “hello”, but I guess...

The bunny patiently kept his hand up as I pondered my decision. This was my chance.

I lifted my hand and smiled. “Where to?”

The green color in the bunny’s eyes seemed to flash sinisterly for a moment, but it was suddenly gone. “A _secret_  place,” he told me, quieting his voice. “I stashed some pizza there. All free.” 

That was...odd. I questioned leaving this man alone, but I _craved_ pizza. I had it every Friday when I’d go here to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Everyone complains of the taste, but I’d admit that this pizza is better than the Dominos kind. 

“...Okay.” 

We passed the doorframe Spring Bonnie was at and walked down the dark hall. I noticed the bunny didn’t have a flashlight and dark made me a little jittery, so that wasn’t a good combination. 

We soon reached a door that read in big letters: PARTS AND SERVICE. I frowned a little, my pulse quickening. Spring Bonnie stopped at the threshold and turned to me. He must’ve noticed my uneasiness because his grip on my hand tightened. 

He spoke. “You can’t.” 

“Huh?”

Suddenly I was shoved into the storage room without care and I fell. My knees scraped against the cold floor, breaking the skin, and I heard a door slam shut. I moved to my rear where I could see the bunny looking at me. I realized what I’d done. 

His eyes looked so much more brighter than last time. 

They seemed to glow almost. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Child 2

 

Freddy was talking to me! He was _talking_ to me! I’ve waited so long to approach him, but he approached me instead! I almost fainted when he locked eyes with me and waved. 

“Hello, little girl!” He chided happily. 

I jumped on my toes and repeated his greeting. My dad chuckled at my silliness. “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s! Where all the magic happens!” Freddy said. I agreed without a doubt! 

Suddenly he turned on his axis and looked at something else. “Looks like Bonnie wants to say hi!” 

I looked over to see Spring Bonnie watching me with his arms crossed. His never-ending smile off-putted me but that didn’t matter. I was no longer invisible! I grabbed at my dad’s coat sleeve. 

“Can I go? Please? _Please_!” 

Dad smiled. He ruffled my hair. “Fine. Be back in 10 minutes, though.” 

Spring Bonnie crouched to my height once I’d walked up to him. He cocked his head a little, his big gold ear tilting. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked, his voice different from when he was onstage. 

“Cassidy!”

”Well, it’s nice to meet you Cassidy.” 

I giggled, twisting my hands with shyness. I hope this conversation didn’t turn out too bad! It’d be a waste. Spring Bonnie abruptly reached out and clasped my shoulder, his fingers brushing my curls. 

“I really want to show you something, so will you come with me?” 

I nodded eagerly. He moved his hand to mine and stood. 

His green eyes seemed to glow. “Follow me.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Child 3

 

He’d gotten me in with the lie of pizza and ice cream. I don’t know how he knew I loved those treats, but he’d managed to lure me into this storage room called PARTS AND SERVCE. He’d shoved me in and told I couldn’t. 

That I simply couldn’t.

Two other kids were in there. But I couldn’t talk to them.  Because they were dead. 

Bodies strewn carelessly onto the floor and blood splatter onto the walls. Their eyes were wide and lifeless and their mouths were open in silent screams. 

And I was next. 

 

“Let me out!” I cried, hoping for the impossible. 

Spring Bonnie stared at me, his eyes shining with evil. “No,” he answered. 

The gleam of the knife terrified me. 

It was in his hand, ready to strike. 

I looked into his eyes. I grasped onto one thing I could grasp onto. “Who are you?” I asked weakly. Spring Bonnie shifted at that. A dark chuckle emitted from the same never-ending smile.

A hand was raised and it clasped the upper part of his mouth. The other gripped the lower part of his mouth. He tore them apart to reveal his face. It was a dark-skinned man with black hair. His eyes were a terrible shade of purple. 

“It’ll only hurt for a moment.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

William Afton

His plan had failed. He’d chopped up the animatronics he’d hidden the children in, but there was nothing. Ever since his fifth killing, the animatronics had been acting really weird. Like they’d lost their AIs and took minds of their own. 

And he worried. He worried if the kids he’d killed had taken over and were going to reveal his motives. 

William dreaded the day, and it was finally here. It was _today._

Crowbar in hand, he ran as the echoing wails followed. He didn’t want to encounter those kids. No reason why—he simply didn’t. William stopped.

Kneeled over and heaved. 

The wails reached and he saw the spirits, groaning and moaning. They were small, white and had black eyes. Rivers of faded tears felled from their dead eyes. 

 

Then he saw the suit. The Spring Bonnie suit. 

 

Turning to the oncoming souls, he quickly scrambled for it. Noticing it’d been worn too many times, William pulled the springlocks back and placed the head over his own, concealing his identity. 

The arms were easy but the legs were tricky. The torso was tight-fitting, since the springlocks had loosened quite a lot. Drops of water leaked from the ceiling but didn’t enter the semi-large openings in the suit. 

 

The souls glared at William as he stood. 

Suddenly, the man in the bunny suit felt a drop of water hit his bare skin. And the springlocks pressing against him. There was a quiet moment of surprise until he registered the very, very sudden pain. 

The _pain._

It was too much! 

It was _everywhere._

Pain and pain and pain! 

William’s lungs filled with blood, causing him to choke. His skin tore and his muscles split. His eyes were gouged and his mouth was maimed. The man stumbled and fell, his back hitting the wall. 

Startled gurgles were the last of William Afton before he went silent. 

 

The green in Spring Bonnie’s eyes faded...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A door opened. 

A flashlight flickered to life and its light zoomed across the old room. 

It crossed an old, withered animatronic slumped over by a cardboard box. 

Then it stopped. Returned to the animatronic. 

 

 

“Holy shit...” 

 

 

The animatronic snapped its head up to the security guard. 

White eyes flashing. 

 

**“I’M BACK.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **END**?

 

 

 


End file.
